thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion: Season one Episode five: Bunga's scam
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: bunga's scam. Scene cuts to kion watching tv Kion: don't feel bad danny. i had trouble dealing with this stuff too. Kiara walks up to him Kiara: talking to the tv again? Kion: hey. danny's struggles of dealing with being the fox prodigy are real. and i've been through similar stuff. Kiara: whatever. just be glad that's not you. Kion: well we both had our stuggles for trying to find out who we were, so this is fitting for me. Kiara: that's true. what's that show called again? Kion: the fox prodigy. Kiara: ah dude, i love that show. Kion: you know where the couch is. Kiara sits down as the commercial comes on Kion: guess we'll have to wait for this to be done. Commercial: mouse-brain says what? Kion and kiara: what? Commercial: mouse-brain says go buy call of duty: world war two on the freaking moon! yeah dudes, we're really running out of ideas this time. it'll most likely be in stores in november, but we still want you to pre-order it anyway! Kion: oh no. not again. Kiara: what's wrong kion? Kion: a new call of duty's coming out! and everytime a new one comes out, bunga practicly begs me for it! bunga, begs! alright. calm down kion. maybe he doesn't know about it. Kiara: no worries kion. it's bunga. i bet he probably doesn't even have a tv. Kion: yeah. good point. A plane can be heard outside Kion: what the heck is that? Kiara: let's go check it out. Kion and kiara run outside and see a plane spelling out kion please in the sky. Kion: and...he DOES have a tv. Kiara laughs a bit Kiara: you're screwed. Kion: can it clean-paw. Kiara rolls her eyes and walks off Kion: maybe if i'm lucky, he won't show up. Scene cuts to kion walking down to his room to find bunga on his bed Kion: ahh! Bunga: did you see the plane kion? Kion sighs Kion: yes bunga. i saw the plane. Bunga: well did you read it? Kion: yes bunga. i read it. it said- Bunga gets on his knees Bunga: kion, please! Kion: yeah, it said that. bunga, how's you get my name written in the sky like that? Bunga: you know my friend ushari? Kion: you mean the snake dude that helped us stop rei rei? Bunga: yeah dude. he bought an airplane. weird how he can fly it without hands. Kion: yeah. but why don't you ask him for money? he's clearly got cash. Bunga: because he spent all of his money, on the airplane dude! he doesn't have five hundred dollars for all of my xbox stuff. Kion: so why didn't you just ask him for the game, and why do you need five hundred dollars? Bunga: first off, he won't get the game. second off, i need the matpax, the controller, the console, and my xbox live prescription's expired. Kion: whatever dude. and i'm not bying you that stupid game. Bunga: and why not? Kion: dude. this is our first comedy based episode. i don't want it to be based around me batteling a bunch of dudes online, just to get you a stupid game. no one's gonna watch that. Bunga: well what are we doing anyway? Kion: have you ever seen black yoshi's scam? Bunga: huh? Kion: you know dude. the sml video we're parodying. Bunga: well, whatever dude. how am i supposed to get the cash? Kion: this way for one. Kion grabs bunga and then burps in his face and bunga rubs his eyes Bunga: kion, this is serious. how am i supposed to get money? Kion: maybe, get a job, like a normal being. or make a stand. how about that? Bunga: hmm. that's actually a good idea kion. i'll go do that. Kion: yeah dude. make a lemonade stand or something. it works for others. Bunga: kay then. i'll make a cola stand. Kion: good to hear. Bunga: later kion. Kion: later bunga. Bunga runs off Kion: i'll give the loser an hour at most. that'd probably do it. Scene cuts to bunga selling cola for five hundred dollars Bunga: kay dudes. i got's me a stand here, and someone's gonna give me the five hundred dollars i need. now i just gotta wait for the customers. let's hope they show Ono flies down to bunga Ono: hey bunga. what's this for? Bunga: this ono, is a cola stand. and it's five hundred dollars, so pay it, or leave it. Ono looks at the sign Ono: well let me tell you bunga. you'll never get any cash if you make the price five hundred dollars. Bunga: sure i will ono. some rich dudes bound to come by and want some of this cola. Ono: well i doubt that'll happen in any way possible. heck, the only houses we have are in pride rock. and that's lion teritory, so they're pretty much the cash magnet. what're you even trying to get anyway? Bunga: the new call of duty. and the matpax. and everything else. Ono: well you'll never get it at this rate. Bunga: ono, tell you what dude. i'll give it to you for free, because we're friends, if you stop critisizing me. Ono thinks about the offer Ono: deal. Bunga pours ono a cup of cola and hands it to him Bunga: here ya go dude. Ono: thanks dude. Ono flies off Bunga: next up, whoever comes by. Bunga pours a cup and farts into it for five seconds and then puts it back Bunga: just in case someone tries to shut me down. Scene cuts to an hour later with bunga still waiting Bunga: christ's jesus dude. where are my customers at? Bunga looks at the sign Bunga: maybe i gotta raise the price. no, that's stupid. maybe i need advertisements. and other stuff. Simba walks by Simba: hello bunga. Bunga: sup simba. how's it hangin? Simba: it's going fine. now, i've heard from the residants of the pride lands that you're selling cola for precisely, five hundred dollars. and i'm going to need to see a buisness licsense if you're selling it for that much. Bunga: honestly dude, i don't even know how we have money? Simba: neither do i. Bunga: anyway, i'm not trying to sell a buisness yo. i'm just trying to sell me some cola, which is a law approved soda. heck, if anything, i'm gonna need a cola liscense. Simba: ok then. let's see that. Bunga: i don't have one. Simba: well see bunga, that's the problem. if you don't have a liscense, then i'll have to shut your stand down. Bunga: well i don't know what a liscense is dude. but if you try this cola, you'll see that it's so good, that you'll never taste normal cola the same way again. Simba: very well then. Bunga pours simba a cup of cola and simba drinks it Simba: tastes like normal cola to me. Bunga: oh yeah, that's because i put drugs in it. Simba: wait, what? Bunga: nothing. nothing. Simba: well look bunga. either way, if you don't have a liscense, i'm going to have to shut your stand down. Simba flips over to table and bunga gets out of his chair Bunga: dude! what the heck was that about!? dude, i'm gonna start rioting, fighting, i'm talkin massive annoyance! you're gonna regret this simba! Bunga runs off Simba: i know he won't try anything. Scene cuts to kion playing video games as bunga walks by Kion: oh, hey bunga. how's your stand go? Bunga: horrible dude! your lame dad came by and said i needed a buisness liscense, and then he shut it down when i said i didn't have one. Kion: really? sheesh, that's pretty excessive. Bunga: i know right? i wasn't even tryin to sell a buisness. Kion: wait. what? Bunga: well he said i needed a buisness liscense, and i wasn't trying to sell a buisness. heck if anything, i needed a cola liscense. Kion: well are you sure he didn't mean you need a buisness liscense to sell cola? Bunga: dude, i'm certain. i know what he meant. and if i had a buiseness liscense, then it wouldn't have worked. Kion rolls his eyes Kion: well either way, you wanna watch some tv with me? Bunga: i guess it could give me inspiration. i'm down. Bunga sits down next to kion and the news comes on News reporter: we interupt this totally better than us show with some breaking news. some cancer girl just gained one million dollars on her go fund me page, and we all hope she gets better. and as we all know, cancer it nothing to laugh at. may god, be with us all. Kion: wow. that girl has cancer? i sure hope she gets better. Bunga: me too. but what's go fund me? Kion: oh. go fund me is this site online that you can make a petition on, and if it gets enough signatures on the site, you can reach your cash goal. Bunga gets an idea Bunga: so basically, i just have to make a petition, and dudes i don't even know'll give me free cash? Kion: well, yeah dude. pretty much. but they're not gonna do it for something stupid like the new call of duty. it has to be for a good cause. Bunga: well i'm a good cause. Kion sighs Kion: you're a member of the lion guard. i can give you that much. Bunga: and that's all i need. Kion: no bunga. i mean something like cancer or herpes. Bunga: you don't say. Bunga runs off Kion: idiot. let's see if the legend of kion is on. Scene cuts to bunga going online to go fund me Bunga: alright. now let's find this go fund me page. Bunga searches for go fund me and clicks on it Bunga: kay, now to start a petition. Bunga begins his petition Bunga: i need cash for the new call of duty. Bunga scrolls down Bunga: and who am i donating to? pssh. myself. Bunga types in the description and sets his goal Bunga: kay. one million dollars should do it. Bunga starts the petition. Bunga: now to just wait for a while, and let it sink it. Bunga walks off Scene cuts to bunga walking up to the computer after two hours Bunga: ok. let's see how this bad boys doin. Bunga checks his go fund me to see that he hasn't gotten any cash Bunga: zero dollars!? dude, this can't be right! let me refresh the page. Bunga refreshes the page and the cash amount is the same Bunga: pssh. dude, this is whack. if i'm ever gonna get the new call of duty then i need people to pay me. Tukio walks over to bunga Tukio: hey bunga, what're you doing? Bunga: oh, hey tukio. i'm just tryin to make a go fund me. Tukio: why? Bunga: cause kion won't get me the new call of duty. Tukio: you mean that new video game? Bunga: yeah. Tukio: pssh, dude, that's nothin for him. Bunga: i know, right? my best friends a buthole. Tukio: well either way, can i see the page? Bunga: yeah dude. read it. Tukio: alright. let's just warn them for- Tukio looks at the screen Tukio: random swear words that might be offensive to some veiwers. if you don't like swearing, then please leave now. Tukio looks at bunga's go fund me page and reads it Tukio: ok. i needs cash for the news call of duty's please, i don't got no moneys, so i need ya'll dudes to gives it's to me, so i can haves it. yeah. and i also need a lazy susaan. a lazy susan? Bunga: yeah dude, the car. Tukio: kay then. Tukio goes back to reading the page Tukio: and a dudesion, i think i know what that means. cause i want to be rich af. af? Bunga: as f#ck. Tukio: okay. i don't know if we'll get away with censored swearing though. anyway, thank you for the cash, money signed cash. bunga, no one's gonna pay for this. Bunga: well they donated to the cancer chick. Tukio: bud, there's your problem. she has one of the worst desieses in the known world, and most likely lost her hair. all you want is cool stuff. Bunga: well what do i do then? Tukio: hold on dude. Tukio takes the laptop Tukio: i'll be right back. i gott do something. Tukio runs off Scene cuts to tukio returning to bunga Tukio: bunga, you are rich as heck dude. check it out. Bunga: wait, really? Tukio: yeah dude. i just made you a second go fund me, and loads of people donated to it. Bunga: that's like, so cool. what'd you type? Tukio: read it. Bunga: alright then. Bunga looks at the go fund me page and reads it Bunga: yo, i's super sicks. i got a flesh eatin backtesisis on my brains. i's am's in a comma, and can't read. i's also got's eye aids, and i lost all my flesh's. please make my sickness goes away's. Bunga looks at tukio Bunga: dude. that's genuis! Tukio and bunga high five Tukio: and just think about it dude. one point four million dollars. Bunga: but wait. isn't this like, illegal? Tukio: well, pssh. yeah dude. but if your in a coma then they wont be able to perform surgery on you. and besides. aids isn't even curable anyway. i mean, it's not deadly, but it's uncurable. so they won't even bother to try and cure it. Bunga: well yeah, that's true. Tukio: alright. now get yourself coveres up, and i'll go get kion. Tukio runs off Scene cuts to tukio running into kion's room Tukio: hey kion. Kion: hey tukio. Tukio: now i need your help with something. bunga did something stupid again. Kion: kay. Tukio: so, yeah. bunga tried to get cash from go fund me. Kion: uh huh. Tukio: and then i tried to help him when he couldn't get any cash. Kion: right, i'm listening. Tukio: and then i said that i'd handle it, and then i wrote down that he had loads of desieses. Kion: got it. Tukio: so what advice would you give to bunga, to cover himself up, and play dead when the doctor's come? Kion gets off of his couch Kion: i'd say you'd need my help. Tukio: well in that case, just let me inform you, that protecting the pride lands, doesn't mean you can't assist with this. Kion: right. got ya. Kion follows tukio into the living room Scene cuts to kion and tukio walking over to bunga Tukio: hey bunga. i'm back. Bunga: oh, cool. Kion: so where's the doctor dude at? Tukio shrugs as nala walks up to them Nala: hello boys. Kion: hey mom. Tukio: hey nala. Kion looks to tukio Kion:(whispers)dude. why is my mom the doctor? Tukio:(whispers)no idea dude. just role with it Nala: so let's take a look at this, flesh eating "backtesisis". Bunga: i'm like, so sick. Nala: huh? Tukio: it's a miricle. he's out of his coma. Nala: well, okay. but what about the bacteria? Kion: it ate off all of his skin. Nala: oh my. Kion: yep, it sure is tragic. Nala: well he still has the eye aids right? Nala gets a syringe Nala: because i have to inject his eye with this. Bunga: oh heck no! my sight's not gettin stabbed with that! Bunga walks off Nala: where's he going? Kion and tukio: no idea. Bunga comes back with his bandages off Bunga: oh my god. i feel so much better now. i think when i saw that two million dollars, it healed me. Nala: wait, i'm not bying this. how does he have skin? Kion: well... Bunga: um... Tukio: it grew back. Nala: i see. and what about his eye aids. Tukio: it was destroyed when the flesh eating virus went into his eye lids and then disintegrated any germilogical desiese he could've had. Nala: mm-hm. i'll leave you three be now. Nala walks off Bunga: welp, now i've got me some two million dollars. Kion: yeah dude. that was some quick thinkin there tukio. Tukio: well, we were in a hyjacking. Kion: bunga, tell you what dude. if the place is out of pre ordering, i'll by you the game. Bunga: really dude? and the matpax, and- Kion: no dude. just the game. Bunga jumps off of the couch Bunga: i'm gonna go get ushari and his airplane. Bunga walks off and kion sighs Kion: i'll be right back. Kion follows bunga Tukio grabs the remote Tukio: time for some netflix. Tukio presses the power button on the remote and makes the screen black out like a tv Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan